Hari Pahlawan versi Vocaloid dan Utauloid
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Spesial untuk hari Pahlawan Para chara VocaUtau merayakan hari Pahlawan dengan lomba-lomba yang sangat menarik. Bagaimana kisahnya? Lihat saja di dalam.. "Manik-manik? Kamu kira mau bikin gelang perhiasan apa?" "Karena kelas itu sangat bagus bagi Tou-san ku." TRATATATK NGING NGING TETETTET TRILILIIT DUM CES Bad summary


**Rei : Yey, selamat hari pahlawan... *pukul-pukul tutup panci* **

**Rie : Lho, memang itu hari apa?**

**Rei : Hari menyambut pahlawan yang telah gugur dalam perang.**

**Rie : Begitu..**

**Rei : Ya, fic ini Rei buat untuk memperigati hari pahlawan dan karena ada ide yang tiba-tiba nyantol di kepala Rei. Ide ini Rei buat menurut sekolah Rei yang akan merayakan hari pahlawan. Yah, gitu deh.. Nah, langsung mulai saja.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Fanloid, dan Utauloid bukan milik Rei. Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd, AH Software, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll. Utauloid milik para creator masing-masing. Fanloid milik para creatornya juga.. dan Shirotori Rie tentu saja milik Rei dong~**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, aneh, ancur, OOC, author masuk ke dalam fic, satu OC nongol di fic ini, typo berterbangan (?), alur muter-muter, EYD yang tidak disempurnakan (?), dll**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama, a bit romance, a bit horror.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing yang (kayaknya) bakal muncul :**

**Miku x Kaito**

**Mikuo x Kaiko**

**Rin x Len**

**Luka x Gakupo**

**Meiko x Akaito**

**Miki x Piko**

**Ruko x Rook**

**Teto x Ted**

**Gumi x Gumiya**

**Neru x Nero**

**Lin x Ren**

**Tei x Teiru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading minna~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Loid Gakuen, terdapat sebuah kelas yang sangat berbeda dari kelas lainnya. Yap, kelas itu berisi anak-anak **PALING**. Ya, paling bandel, paling egois, paling bodoh, paling aneh, paling bermasalah, dan lain-lain.

Kelas itu berisi 30 orang, yaitu :

Hatsune Miku

Hatsune Mikuo

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Len

Megurine Luka

Kamui Gakupo

Shion Kaito

Shion Kaiko

Sakine Meiko

Shion Akaito

Furukawa Miki

Utatane Piko

Sukone Tei

Sukone Teiru

Yokune Ruko

Roinu (nama buatan) Rook

Namine Ritsu

Soune Taya

Ooka Miko

Kasane Teto

Kasane Ted

Nakajima Gumi

Megpoid Gumiya

Miharu (nama buatan, kasihan Mayu tidak ada nama marga) Mayu

Akita Neru

Akita Nero

Haine Lin

Haine Ren

Kurotori Rei

Shirotori Rie

Dan lagi, pengurus kelasnya yang paling sarap. Sarapnya udah tidak ketolongan lagi.

Ketua kelas : Hatsune Miku.

Wakil ketua kelas : Kagamine Rin.

Sekretaris : Megurine Luka.

"Minna!" teriak Miku dari depan kelas. Semuanya pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neru.

"Ayo kita goyang cesar sebelum Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke kelas!" teriakan Miku itu disetujui oleh semua kelas.

"AYO!" koor semua yang ada di kelas.

"Musik~~"

Tra Tak Tang Dum Dum Cess *suara drum* (Readers : WTH? Suara drum kayak gitu?!)

Jeng jeng jeng.. Asik asik JOSS!

Jeng jeng jeng.. Buka dikit JOSS!

Semuanya pun berjoget ria. Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau Kiyoteru-sensei akan masuk ke kelas.

"Minna, oha- MASYA ALLAH!" teriak Kiyoteru karena melihat kelasnya sudah seperti terkena meteorid.

"Ohayou, Kiyoteru-sensei." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum _innocent._ Seperti apa yang tadi ia lakukan sperti dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kelas ini?!" tanya Kiyoteru sambil bergetaran.

"Biasa sensei." ucap Lin singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Dasar kalian ini, oke, semua, duduk kembali ke habitat (?) masing-masing." ucap Kiyoteru.

Semuanya pun duduk diam. Semua pada takut. Kenapa? Karena jika Kiyoteru marah, mungkin bisa jadi tsunami dadakan.

"Nah, besok kita akan merayakan hari pahlawan." ucap Kiyoteru.

"YEAHH!" teriak semuanya.

"Harap tenang, nah, lalu sekolah kita akan mengadakan lomba-lomba. Lomba yang pertama yaitu lomba menggambar dengan tema pahlawan. Kalian mesti membawa perlengkapan gambar sendiri-sendiri jika ingin ikut lomba menggambar." ucap Kiyoteru. Semuanya hanya bisik-bisik.

"Lomba kedua adalah lomba _fashion show. _Lomba ini bertemakan hari pahlawan. Jadi kita hanya boleh memakai pakaian yang bertema pahlawan. Lomba ini diadakan berpasangan. Minimal tiga pasangan." ucap Kiyoteru. Semua hanya berbisik-bisik. (lagi?)

"Lomba ketiga adalah lomba paduan suara. Lomba ini diadakan berkelompok. Boleh memakai alat musik apapun. Dan anggotanya boleh berapa pun." ucap Kiyoteru. Semua hanya berbisik-bisik. (lagi? dan lagi?)

"Lomba terakhir adalah lomba membaca puisi. Puisi ini bertemakan hari pahlawan. Kalian bikin puisi sendiri atau bisa cari di Internet. Cari puisi atau buat puisinya tidak usah panjang-panjang dan rumit. Yang pendek dan sederhana saja." ucap Kiyoteru. Semua hanya berbisik-bisik. (lagi?, lagi? dan lagi?)

"Nah, itu lomba-lombanya, kalian juga boleh berjualan di sini. Nanti sensei akan membuat sebuah _stand _untuk kalian berjualan. Nah, nanti sensei juga akan kasih kalian kupon untuk membeli snack-snack yang ada di sini. Kalian juga boleh pergi ke kelas Senior untuk lihat bioskop, rumah hantu, atau cafe." ucap Kiyoteru. Semua hanya berbisik-bisik. (lagi?, lagi?, lagi?, dan lagi?)

"Nah, sensei pergi dulu, sekarang pelajaran komputernya Prima-sensei kan?" tanya Kiyoteru. Semua hanya mengangguk. Lalu, Kiyoteru pun pergi.

"Hei-hei, nanti kalian mau ikut lomba apa?" tanya Miko.

"Mungkin menggambar, aku keahliannya itu." ucap Lin.

"Aku ingin _fashion show _biar bisa sama Len-kyun." ucap Tei berbunga-bunga.

"Dalam mimpimu!" teriak Rin kepada Tei.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Tei kepada Rin.

"Tentu saja, mana mau sih Len-kun sama kamu, pasti dia memilih nee-channya ini." ucap Rin.

"Baik! Lihat saja nanti." ucap Tei.

"Minna, aku dapat pemberitahuan dari Prima-sensei, nomor absen 16-30 turun ke lab. komputer." teriak Miku. Yang lain padi turun kecuali Nero, Neru, Miki, Lin, Ren, Miku, Mikuo, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Ted, Teto, Rei, Gumiya dan Luka.

"Hei, kita mau jualan apa nih?" tanya Miku.

"Kalau pudding mau nggak?" tanya Teto.

"Ide bagus, tapi.. siapa yang buat?" tanya Miku.

"Aku saja, aku jago buat pudding." ucap Miki.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Miku.

"Kalau pensil dan pulpen gimana?" tanya Gumiya.

"Jangan, pensil dan pulpen kan ada yang jual di koperasi." ucap Miku.

"Nee, kalau boneka?" tanya Luka.

"Jangan, si Ruko tidak mau membuat boneka. Dia sudah bilang ke aku kalau dia malas bikin boneka. Nanti adanya nggak laku." ucap Teto.

"Eh, Neru, di rumahmu ada jualan kue kecil kan?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neru balik.

"Gini, kan kita bisa jual di sini, kuenya satu harganya berapa?" tanya Miku.

"Cuma 1.500 saja kok." ucap Neru.

"Nah, itu kan murah, jadi bawa 20 saja." ucap Miku.

"Apa tidak kebanyakan tuh? Nanti adanya nggak laku." ucap Len.

"Ya sudah deh, 15 saja." ucap Miku. "Ada yang mau ngusulin lagi?"

"Aku. Gini, kan pada sudah selesai lomba, terus pasti capek dong, kita bikin minuman dingin saja, salah satunya p*p i*e." ucap Rei.

"Boleh juga tuh, tapi siapa yang punya blender dan colokan panjang?" tanya Miku.

"Kalau masalah blender sih aku ada." ucap Ted.

"Colokan panjang ya tinggal beli saja." ucap Rin.

"Enteng sekali ucapanmu Rin, tapi masalahnya mau beli di mana?" tanya Miku frustasi.

"Nanti aku yang beliin deh." ucap Gakupo.

"Eh, kita bikin soda gembira yuk." usul Mikuo.

"Ayuk, ayuk, Nii-san hebat deh." ucap Miku.

"Soda gembira itu yang soda misalnya f*nt*, c*c* c*l*, p*ps*, atau spr*t* dikasih susu di atasnya kan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya, benar itu." ucap Mikuo.

"Dan kembali ke masalah p*p i*e lagi." ucap Miku. "Siapa yang punya cemilan untuk ditaburike p*p i*e?"

"Aku punya banyak, kan tinggal dikasih or**, terus agar-agar, *st*r, dan manik-manik." ucap Miki.

"Manik-manik? Kamu kira mau bikin gelang perhiasan apa?" tanya Luka sweatdropped.

"Bukan, maksudnya yang kayak ch* ch* itu deh." ucap Miki.

"Nah kalau kalian mau beli sebanyak itu, lihat dulu harganya." ucap Miku.

"Iya juga sih, ch* ch* mah murah, paling 1 yen." ucap Ren.

"*st*r mahal tahu. 6 yen-an." ucap Gumiya.

"or** juga. Bisa 6.5 yen kayaknya nih." ucap Nero.

"Nah, eh, jangan ngajak Tei jualan ya.. Nanti hasil jualan kita bisa berdarah-darah. Dia kan yandere." ucap Neru.

"Oke dah." ucap Rin.

"Nee, nee, ini adanya kita tidak ngerjain soal yang diberikan oleh Prima-sensei nih." ucap Rei.

"Iya juga, ah kerjain ah." ucap Miku.

"Rei-san, minta contekan dong." ucap Mikuo.

"Eh, tapi aku belum ngerjain yang halaman 56." ucap Rei.

"Sudah ah, yang penting minjam dulu." ucap Mikuo. Rei hanya bisa pasrah.

"Rei-chan, bukumu mana?" tanya Len.

"Tuh dicontek sama Mikuo, Teto juga ikut-ikutan lagi." ucap Rei melas.

"Oh gitu, ikut nyontek ah." ucap Len.

"Dasar." umpat Rei.

.

SKIP TIME (pulang sekolah).

.

"Yey, akhirnya pulang." ucap Miko.

"Enaknya, tidak sabar besok." ucap Rook.

"Benar, aku ikut lomba baca puisi." ucap Kaiko.

"Er, sebaiknya kita bilang ke Kiyoteru-sensei dulu saja." ucap Rie.

"Benar, ayo kita ke ruangnya Kiyoteru-sensei." ucap Meiko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di Loid Gakuen...

"Nah minna, ini adalah orang-orang yang ikut lomba apa." ucap Kiyoteru sambil membacakan yang ikut lomba apa.

Lomba menggambar :

- Haine Lin.

- Haine Ren.

- Nakajima Gumi.

- Megpoid Gumiya.

Lomba _fashion show _:

- Shirotori Rie x Shion Akaito

- Hatsune Miku x Shion Kaito.

- Shion Kaiko x Hatsune Mikuo.

- Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo.

- Sukone Tei x Sukone Teiru.

- Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len.

Lomba paduan suara :

- Furukawa Miki.

- Utatane Piko.

- Kasane Teto.

- Kasane Ted.

- Roinu Rook.

- Miharu Mayu.

- Kurotori Rei.

- Yokune Ruko.

- Sakine Meiko.

- Akita Neru.

- Akita Nero.

- Namine Ritsu.

Lomba baca puisi :

- Ooka Miko.

- Soune Taya.

- Miharu Mayu.

"Nah itu pemberitahuannya." ucap Kiyoteru. "Dan semoga hari ini pada senang."

"Hari ini.." ucap Miku gantung.

"Pasti menjadi.." lanjut Rin.

"Hari yang.." lanjut Ruko.

"Menyenangkan dan.." lanjut Ritsu.

"Kita akan.." lanjut Taya.

"Memenangkan..." lanjut Teiru.

"Lomba..." lanjut Kaito.

"INI..!" koor semuanya bersamaan.

"Hehe, ayo buka _stand _kita! Yang belum ikut lomba jaga dulu _stand _nya." ucap Miku. Semuanya hanya menggangguk.

"Kue kecil.. cek, p*p i*e.. cek, pudding.. cek, soda.. cek, susu... cek, es mambo... cek, es lilin.. cek. Semuanya lengkap." ucap Piko.

"Bagus, usahakan menarik perhatian tamunya dengan sopan dan bagus." ucap Miku.

"Siap Miku-sama." ucap Piko.

_"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penghuni kelas X-A, X-B, dan X-C yang mengikuti lomba menggambar dengan tema pahlawan, segera ke lapangan. Terima kasih."_

"Lin, Ren, Gumi-chan, Gumiya... Cepat turun. Kalian lomba menggambarkan?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana dengan barang-barang jualan kita ini." ucap Gumi.

"Biar aku yang urus." ucap Ritsu.

"Terima kasih, Ritsu-kun." ucap Gumi.

"Jangan panggil Ritsu-kun di luar kelas, Gumi..." ucap Ritsu geram.

"Baiklah, kuulangi, terima kasih Ritsu-chan." ucap Gumi.

"Nah, begitu." ucap Ritsu.

"Kami pergi dulu ya." ucap Lin.

"Oke, pastikan salah satu dari kalian menang." ucap Miku.

"Tenang saja." ucap Ren.

**.**

**.**

**Di area lomba menggambar...**

"Baiklah, semua sudah kumpul?" tanya Sonika-sensei sebagai juri dari lomba ini.

"Sudah..." koor semua yang mengikuti lomba menggambar.

"Bagus, aku Sonika-sensei dengan partnerku, Ann-sensei, kami akan menjadi juri kalian. Pastikan kalian semua membawa peralatan masing-masing dan jangan ada yang meminjam satu sama lain." ucap Sonika. Semuanya hanya menggangguk.

"Oke, waktu satu setengah jam untuk menggambar. Siap? Mulai." ucap Ann.

Semuanya lalu menggambar.

"Psst, Gumi-san, kau ingin menggambar apa?" bisik Lin kepada Gumi.

"Belum tahu deh, mungkin wajahnya R. ." ucap Gumi.

"Ohh, kalau aku kayaknya wajahnya Cut Nyak Dien deh." ucap Lin.

"Begitu, eh, Gumiya, kau menggambar apa?" tanya Gumi kepada Gumiya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku gambar Sultan Hasanudin, kalau Gumi-chan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku gambar R. ." ucap Gumi.

"Eh, minna, apakah kita bisa menang? Di kelas X-A kan ada murid yang namanya Suzune Ring, dia itu jago banget dalam hal menggambar, seperti membalikkan tangan." ucap Ren.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa." ucap Lin dan Gumi bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Hanya ada satu hal, yaitu kepercayaan terhadap diri sendiri." ucap Ren.

"Iya, tentu saja." ucap Gumi.

**X-C's class Stand**

"Apakah kau pikir mereka berempat bisa menang?" tanya Rie.

"Pasti bisa, aku yakin, dengan rasa kepercayaan mereka yang tinggi, pasti mereka bisa mengalahkan Suzune Ring itu." ucap Mayu.

"Eh ada tamu, Irraisamase." ucap Miki sesopan mungkin.

"Ah, arigatou, saya ingin membeli sebuah es lilin, apakah ada?" ucap seorang gadis berambut putih dengan telinga tikus diatasnya.

"Meikoooo, tolong buatkan es lilin, segera." teriak Miki.

"Oke, tenang saja." ucap Meiko. Lalu segera membuat es lilin tersebut.

.

.

2 menit kemudian..

"Ini es lilinnya." ucap Miki sambil memberikan es lilin itu kepada perempuan berambut putih tersebut.

"A-Arigatou, berapa harganya?" tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Ah, hanya 3 kupon saja." ucap Miki.

"Oh begitu, ini.." ucap perempuan itu sambil memberikan tiga kupon kepada Miki.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." ucap Miki.

"Doushitashimashite." ucap perempuan itu lalu berjalan pergi.

"Yes, dapat satu pelanggan." ucap Miko senang.

"Ya, tapi apakah selanjutnya kita akan dapat banyak pelanggan?" tanya Taya.

"Moga-moga saja ya." ucap Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME (setelah selesai lomba menggambar)**

"Gumi-chan, apakah kau bisa menggambarnya?" tanya Rin kepada temannya itu.

"Lumayan sih, aku saja gambarnya ngebut-ngebutan." ucap Gumi.

"Begitu ya, kalau aku juga sama sih, tapi kayaknya lebih ribetan aku deh." ucap Lin.

"Kali ini lomba _fashion show. _Yang ikut lomba itu sebaikknya siap-siap." ucap Luka.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti menang melawan Rin." ucap Tei.

"You're dreaming to high." ucap Rin pakai bahasa Inggris.

"Heh, kau ngajak ribut lagi?" geram Tei.

"Tidak, kaulah yang mengajak ribut." ucap Rin dengan seringai.

"Uhh, masih beruntung kau bisa bersama Len-kyun!" ucap Tei.

"Yaa, berarti kau tidak hoki, kau hanya bisa bersama kakakmu sendiri." ucap Rin dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau..." geram Tei.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar." ucap Mayu.

"Baiklah." ucap Rin dan Tei bersamaan.

_"Bagi para peserta yang mengikuti lomba fashion show, harap ke lapangan segera karena lomba akan segera dimulai. Terima kasih."_

"Tuh sudah mulai kan? Sana pergi." ucap Miko yang seperti mengusir.

"Heh, kamu ngusir ya?" tanya Rie.

"Iya, hehe." ucap Miko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar aneh." ucap Rie.

Dari semua yang menyemangati sahabat-sahabatnya, hanya Meiko yang menyendiri.

"Coba saja aku tidak menolak permintaan Akai-kun yang mengajakku untuk jadi pasanganku di lomba _fashion show_, pasti aku sudah bisa bersama Akai-kun." ucap Meiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, sekarang dia bersama dengan Rie..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Di area **_**fashion show...**_

"Nah, minna, sensei akan menjadi juri dalam lomba ini, bersama dengan partner saya, Okurine-sensei." ucap Sakerune-sensei.

"Dimulai dari kelas X-A, pasangan Furuka Mikio dengan Arine CUL." ucap Sakerune.

Mikio dan CUL pun berjalan dengan pakian kepahlawanannya. Tapi gitu-gitu bagus loh. Lalu berbalik lagi.

"Yak, bagus sekali, pointnya 75." ucap Okurine.

"Selanjutnya pasangan Shion Kageito dengan Yuzuki Yukari." ucap Sakerune.

Kageito dan Yukari pun masuk. Cara mereka hampir mirip dengan Mikio dan CUL.

"Nee, Kaito-kun, apakah dia saudaramu? Marganya sama." tanya Miku kepada Kaito.

"Iya, dia adikku." ucap Kaito.

"Heh? Adikmu masuk ke kelas X-A? Yang benar saja? Kenapa kau masuk ke kelas X-C?!" tanya Miku kaget.

"Itu himitsu." ucap Kaito. Miku hanya cemberut.

"Yah, Kaito-kun mah gitu." ucap Miku melas.

"Iya, iya, aku kasih tahu deh." ucap Kaito. Mata Miku langsung bling-bling.

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Miku semangat.

"Karena kelas itu sangat bagus bagi Tou-san ku." ucap Kaito. Miku hanya ber-gubrak-ria.

'Parah. Alasannya juga tidak masuk akal.' batin Miku.

_Fashion show _untuk kelas X-A dan X-B telah selesai. Mari kita lihat kondisi kelas X-C yang mengikuti _fashion show. _

**Hatsune Miku x Shion Kaito**

Miku berjalan dengan anggunnya, membuat semua yang melihatnya seperti berada di dunia lain. Walaupun Miku memakai pakaian tentara.

'Kyaa, berjalan dengan Kaito-kun rasanya...' batin Miku berbunga-bunga.

Sedangkan Kaito berjalan dengan tegas dan cool. Semua cewek yang melihat Kaito pasti langsung nosebleed.

'Miku-chan, kau cantik sekali.' batin Kaito.

**Shion Kaiko x Hatsune Mikuo**

Dari muka imut Kaiko, jelas pasti banyak yang menaruh hati padanya. Kaiko dengan pakaian tentara yang rapi dengan mengikat sebuah bandana di kepalanya membuatnya makin imut.

'Ah, Mikkun, kau terlalu tampan.' batin Kaiko sambil melirik ke arah Mikuo.

Sedangkan Mikuo, terpampang jelas wajahnya yang cool itu. Memang, kakak dari Miku ini adalah seorang idola di sekolah dulunya.

'Kai-chan, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan wajahmu.' batin Mikuo sambil blushing.

**Shirotori Rie x Shion Akaito**

Rambut Rie yang diikat ponytail itu menambah kesan cantik. Yah, walaupun dia tidak pernah disukai sama laki-laki. Tapi dia menyukai Akaito.

'Akaito-kun, kau tampan sekali.' batin Rie.

Shion Akaito, seorang laki-laki penyuka cabai Habanero itu terlalu tampan, yah menurut Meiko dan Rie, tapi yang lain biasa-biasa saja.

'Rie-san, kau lumayan cantik, tetapi masih cantikan Meiko-chan.' batin Akaito.

**Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo**

Luka, walaupun memakai baju tentara seperti itu, tetap saja masih terlihat hot. Bagi kaum pervert, mungkin itu adalah pemandangan indah. Tapi bagi Luka, ia akan memukul orang pervert dengan tunanya.

'Gakkun, kau keren sekali.' batin Luka.

Gakupo berjalan dengan gagahnya, rambutnya yang panjang itu lebih menambah kesan ketampanannya. Gadis-gadis yang ada dibangku penonton pun nosebleed. Bahkan, Okurine-sensei juga nosebleed!

'Luka-sama, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Luka-sama. Luka-sama memang nomor satu.' batin Gakupo.

**Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

Rin, walau dia itu _flat_, tetapi tetap saja cantik jika ada pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Wajah chubbynya itu memang menggemaskan. Banyak penonton laki-laki maupun perempuan tidak sabar ingin menyubit pipi Rin yang chubby itu.

'Ah, Len-kun memang top. My otouto is number one!.' batin Rin. Sepertinya Rin itu _twincest._

Len, walau dia itu sering diejek cebol karena pendek, tetapi masih tetap banyak yang mengincarnya ya.. Seperti Tei, Neru (itu dulu), 96Neko, dan lain-lain. Wajahnya yang _shota _(Len : Aku tidak shotaaaa) itu menambah kesan ketampanannya.

'Rin nee-chan terlalu kawaii dan kirei, aku tidak bisa menatapnya, bisa-bisa aku nosebleed di sini.' batin Len.

**Sukone Tei x Sukone Teiru**

Tei, perempuan yandere yang rada-rada tsundere ini memang cantik jika dipakaikan pakaian tentara, kecuali jika ia dalam mode Yandere. Terlalu obsesi kepada Len.

'Teiru-nii jika dilihat-lihat ternyata lumayan juga.' batin Tei.

Teiru, laki-laki kutu buku yang juga rada Yandere, sangat tampan di kalangan wanita tertentu. Terlalu obsesi kepada Rin. Entah kenapa ia bisa terlalu obsesi kepada Rin, tapi ia sangat menyayangi Tei.

'My imouto kawaii sekali. Eh, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, nanti aku dikira _twincest_.' batin Teiru.

.

.

.

.

.

**X-C's class stand..**

"Eh, tadi saat Miku tampil, dia sangat cantik sekali." ucap Gumi.

"Betul, Rin juga." ucap Ruko.

"Di sana Luka-chan juga cantik." ucap Rook.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Miku?" tanya Ruko.

"Tidak lah, hanya Ruko-chan yang nomor satu." ucap Rook sambil memeluk Ruko. Ruko hanya blushing.

"Heii, kita itu disuruh jaga _stand_, bukan pacaran." ucap Piko.

"Jeh, bilang saja kau iri, ya kan?" tanya Rook.

"Tidak, aku sudah ada Miki-chan." ucap Piko tenang.

"Eh itu mereka." ucap Mayu sambil menunjuk ke arah Miku dkk yang telah selesai mengikuti lomba itu.

"Minna!" teriak Miku.

"Miku-chan! Apakah kau berhasil?" tanya Rei.

"Pasti deh, aku percaya." ucap Miku.

"Rook-kun, doakan aku supaya aku bisa menang di lomba baca puisi." ucap Miko.

"Baik. Berjuanglah Miko-chan." ucap Rook.

"Heh, Miko, jangan menggoda Rook." ucap Ruko marah.

"Siapa yang mau sama Rook? Aku lebih suka Ritsu. Jangan ge er." ucap Miko.

"Kalau begitu.. ya sudah." ucap Ruko.

_"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh peserta yang mengikuti lomba goyang ces- eh salah maksudnya paduan suara harap ke lapangan segera. Terima kasih."_

"Minna, ayo bergegas." ucap Rei.

"Baik. Sudah pada bawa alatnya kan?" tanya Neru.

"Sudah dong." ucap Meiko sambil menunjukkan botol sake pecahnya(?)

"Tentu saja sudah." ucap Ritsu sambil menunjukkan tutup panci dan penggorengannya (?)

"Sudah." ucap Nero sambil menyiapkan ringtone handphonenya.

"Sudah..." ucap Rook sambil menunjukkan gitar akustiknya.

"Sudah.." ucap Ruko sambil menunjukkan drum kecilnya.

"Sudah dari tadi." ucap Rei sambil menunjukkan biola pinjaman Rie.

"Sudah." ucap Piko sambil menunjukkan dua USBnya (?)

"Sudah." ucap Miki sambil memperlihatkan dua mangkoknya (?)

"Sudah." ucap Teto dan Ted bersamaan sambil menunjukkan terompet super nyaring miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." ucap Rei gantung.

"HERE WE GO!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di area paduan suara...**

"Nee, minna, saya Clara-sensei akan menjadi juri di lomba paduan suara ini bersama Maika-sensei." ucap Clara dengan memakai micnya.

"Lomba ini dimulai dari kelas X-C." ucap Maika-sensei.

Lalu, muncullah Meiko, Ritsu, Neru, Nero, Miki, Piko, Ruko, Rook, Rei, Teto, dan Ted di balik panggung.

"Tehehe, minna, kami mempersembahkan lagu tentang pahlawan yaitu maju tak gentar." ucap Ritsu.

"Dengan kreasi kita masing-masing tentunya dong~." ucap Miki.

TET TETETETT PRANG PRANG DUENG DUENG

"Maaaju tak gentarrrr." ucap Neru.

TRILILIT TRILILIT PANG PANG PANG

"Membelaaa yang benarrrr." ucap Piko.

PRENG PRENG PRENG BZZT BZZT TETTTTT

"Maju tak gentarrrr." ucap Rei.

TRILILIT TRILIT TETT TETETTETETETT

"Hak kitaaa di seranggg." ucap Ruko yang bergaya ala tentara.

DRUDRUDRUM CESS NGINGGGGG (suara drum dan biola kacau)

"Majuuu serentakk mengusirr penyerang." ucap Rook.

PENG PENG PENG TANG TUNG TANG

"Maju serentakkkk..." ucap Nero.

TUETETETETET TUETETETETETET

"Tentu kita menangggg." ucap Ritsu.

NGINGGG NGINGGG TUNG TUNG TRILILIT

"Bergerak bergerak serentak menerkam menerjang tak gentar..." ucap Teto, Ted, dan Meiko.

BRUNG BRANG TRILILIT TRATATATAK DUM CESSS TOEETTTT

"Tak gentar tak gentar menyerang menyerang majulah majulah menang." teriak semuanya.

TRATATATK NGING NGING TETETTET TRILILIIT DUM CES

.

.

.

.

.

**X-C's class **_**stand**_

"Apakah dengan peralatan seperti itu mereka bisa menang?" tanya Miko kepada Taya.

"Mungkin saja, mereka kan selalu ada dengan karya kreasi mereka." ucap Taya. Miko hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Heii minna, ternyata jualan kita hampir laku semua loh." ucap Miku.

"Masa sih? Berapa uang yang terkumpul?" tanya Rin.

"Sekitar 58 yen, kan setengahnya nanti buat uang kas juga." ucap Miku.

"Um, sepertinya penampilan mereka bagus ya?" tanya Ren sambil melihat ke arah Meiko dkk.

"Iya, walaupun memakai benda seperti itu." ucap Gumi.

"Minna..." teriak Ritsu dari belakang panggung.

"Eh, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Luka.

"Sudah dong, kami kan percaya diri." ucap Rei.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rie.

"Tentu saja, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba." ucap Piko.

"Yang terakhir itu lomba baca puisi kan?" tanya Miko.

"Iya, kita harus bersiap-siap, Miko-san." ucap Taya.

"Baik, serahkan semuanya padaku." ucap Miko.

_"Kepada semua yang ikut lomba membaca puisi, harap segera datang ke huta- maksudku ke lapangan, ekhem terima kasih."_

"Miko-chan, Taya-kun, cepat pergi." ucap Ritsu.

"Baiklah Ritsu-kun, percayalah kepada kami." ucap Miko dan Taya bersamaan.

.

.

.

..

.

.

**1 jam kemudian...**

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga, lapangannya panas sekali." ucap Miko.

"Tentu saja, sekarang kan jam 11 siang." ucap Gumiya.

"Hei, ayo kita ketempat senior kelas XI-A, XI-B, dan XI-C yang katanya membuat bioskop, rumah hantu, dan cafe itu." ajak Mikuo kepada mereka.

"Ayo, tapi kita mesti tutup _stand _nya dulu." ucap Len.

"Baiklah, setelah itu kita baru naik." ucap Mikuo.

"Minna, bantuin dong nutup _stand_nya." ucap Kaito.

"Hai!" ucap mereka serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tempat senior...**

"Um, ayo kita nonton bioskop dulu." ajak Kaiko kepada mereka.

"Iya deh, aku juga penasaran apa filmnya." ucap Luka.

"Irrasaimase." ucap perempuan berambut putih dikepang ke bawah.

"Ah, ternyata Yufu-senpai jadi penjaga di sini ya?" tanya Ritsu.

"Iyaa, kalian ternyata juga datang toh." ucap Yufu, Sekka Yufu.

"Betul sekali, karena kami penasaran apa filmnya." ucap Miku.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk saja." ucap Yufu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua setengah jam kemudian...**

"Heh, tadi film F*st *nd F*r**s 2 itu sangat seru ya?" tanya Tei kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya, apalagi saat V*n D**s*lnya yang meranin, kyaa, orang bule memang cakep." ucap Lin.\

"Iya, mobil-mobilnya itu cepat sekali." ucap Rei.

"Itu actingya beneran tahu, liat saja saat V*n D**s*I ketembak, dia benar-benar ngeluarin pelurunya." ucap Gumi.

"Iya, itu juga tank betulan." ucap Gakupo.

"Ayo, selanjutnya kita ke rumah hantu." ucap Mayu.

"Tehehe, aku pasti tidak takut." ucap Tei.

"Masa? Biasa kalau kamu lihat film horror juga nutup mata." ucap Teiru sambil membongkar aib imoutounya.

"Ah, Teiru-nii jangan buka aibku di sini." ucap Tei.

"Baik-baik," ucap Teiru. "Habisnya kamu nakal sih."

"Muhh." Tei menggembungkan pipinya.

"Irraisamase." ucap perempuan diikat twintail dan bermata ungu.

"Ah, ada 30 orang di sini." ucap Mayu.

"Baiklah." ucap gadis itu lalu membuka pintunya.

"Arigatou Aku-senpai." ucap Neru kepada senpai yang bernama Yamine Aku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di dalam rumah hantu..**

"Se-Seram juga." ucap Lin sambil memeluk adiknya, Ren.

"Kyaa, Gakkun, aku takut." ucap Luka ketakutan karena mendengar musiknya.

"Tenang saja Luka-sama, ada Gakupo yang akan selalu melindungi Luka-sama." ucap Gakupo. Tanpa disadarinya, wajah Luka memerah.

"Len-kyun, Tei ketakutan." ucap Tei yang ingin memeluk Len tetapi dihadiahi sebuah tonjokan oleh Rin.

"I-Ittai." ucap Tei.

"Jangan gannggu Len-kun." ucap Rin.

"Rin-chann, kenapa kamu lebih sayang sama adikmu sendiri?" tanya Teiru yang ingin menangis.

"Jeh, karena Len-kun itu imut, tidak seperti kamu." ucap Rin ketus.

"Huaaa, Rin-chan jahat." ucap Teiru yang sudah menangis.

"Eh, tunggu, sepertinya ada yang datang ke arah kita." ucap Rei.

"Eh?" mereka semua terkaget melihat perempuan berambut putih dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang megeluarkan darah dari matanya. Di sampingnya juga ada lelaki yang kondisinya seperti perempuan itu.

"I-Itu k-kan?" ucapan Gumi mulai tergagap.

"A-Ah.." Kaiko sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"H-Hantuuuu." teriak mereka semua bersamaan lalu berlari.

"Kyaa, hantunya mengejar kita." ucap Rie sambil melihat ke arah belakang.

"Berikan kepala kaliannnn." ucap hantu yang masih mengejar mereka itu.

"Uaaa, aku tidak mauuuu." teriak Teto. "Aku masih mau hidup."

"Eits, kalian tidak bisa kabur." ucap salah satu hantu yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

"!" mereka semua kaget.

"Kalian akan menjadi tumbalku.. .Wuahaha." ucap hantu berambut kuning dengan aksesori telinga kelinci itu sambil membawa pisau.

"UAAAAA." teriak mereka. Mereka ingin berlari, tetapi masih ada dua hantu yang mengejar mereka dari belakang.

"Uh." Rie yang sudah tidak kuat pun pingsan.

"Eh, Rie-san, bangun... Jangan pingsan di sini." ucap Miku panik.

"Kita dikepung.." ucap Ted.

"Betul sekali, tidak ada jalan keluar." ucap Gumiya.

"Pasrah sajalah." ucap Ruko.

"Kalian akan menjadi tumbalku wahahaha." ucap hantu itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Rei.

"Eh, UAAAA." teriak Rei kaget karena pisau itu berada di atasnya. Tapi, Rei menghindar dengan cepat supaya tidak kena tusukan pisau itu.

"Minna, dua hantu bermabut putih dan bermata merah darah itu ada di belakang kita." ucap Miko.

"Eh, itu hanya candaan kan?" tanya Len.

"Bukan, ini fakta." ucap Miki. Mereka menoleh kebelakang, terdapat sekumpulan zombie dan dua hantu itu.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan (-min Rie yang pingsan)

.

.

.

.

.

**Di luar kelas...**

"Huft, menyeramkan sekali." ucap Miku.

"Iya, jantungku serasa mau copot." ucap Ritsu.

"Actingnya Amane Luna-senpai terlalu serius." ucap Rei.

"Yowane Haku-senpai dan Honne Dell-senpai juga kok." ucap Mayu.

"Aku tobat dah gak bakal masuk rumah hantu lagi." ucap Rie yang sudah sadar.

"Sama..." ucap Lin dan Ren.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rileks kan badan kita di cafe kelas X-A?" tanya Taya.

"Iya, katanya semua murid di kelas X-A itu pandai memasak." ucap Mikuo.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku tidak sabar nih." ucap Teto sambil lompat-lompat.

"Ayo kita ke sana." ajak Kaito.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

**Di dalam cafe X-A class..**

"Irraisamase." ucap perempuan berambut putih kebiruan dan perempuan berambut hitam.

"Arigatou, Sayu-senpai dan Nami-senpai." ucap Ritsu lalu mengambil tempat duduknya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sayu.

"Aku mau sup negi." ucap Miku dan Mikuo.

"Aku mau orange juice." ucap Rin.

"Aku mau banana split." ucap Len.

"Aku mau parfait." ucap Kaito dan Kaiko bersamaan.

"Aku mau sup terong." ucap Gakupo.

"Aku mau ikan tuna bakar." ucap Luka.

"Aku mau teh saja, minum sake mulu, tobat deh." ucap Meiko.

"Aku mau ayam lada hitam super pedas." ucap Akaito.

"Aku mau strawberry juice." ucap Taya.

"Aku mau kol cina." ucap Ritsu.

"Aku ice lemonade saja deh." ucap Lin dan Ren.

"Aku mau apel." ucap Miko.

"Aku mau jus sirsak." ucap Tei dan Teiru.

"Kami mau roti." ucap Teto dan Ted bersamaan.

"Kami mau ikan." ucap Rei dan Rie.

"Aku seperti punya Len saja." ucap Neru.

"Kalau aku seperti punya Rin." ucap Nero.

"Miki mau cherry." ucap Miki.

"Aku mau cappuchino." ucap Piko.

"Aku mau ice green tea." ucap Ruko.

"Kami mau sup wortel." ucap Gumi dan Gumiya.

"Aku juice blueberry saja deh." ucap Mayu.

"Baiklah pesanan kalian semua akan segera diantar." ucap Sayu lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian...**

"Ini pesanan kalian semua." ucap Sayu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Miku.

"Nee, apakah kita bisa menang dalam semua lomba ini?" tanya Akaito.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." ucap Meiko.

"Kita juga tidak tahu." ucap Miko.

"Yaa, kita hanya bisa berharap." ucap Lin.

"Moga-moga kita menang melawan kelas X-A dan X-B." ucap Rin.

"Pengumumannya besok kan?" tanya Luka.

"Iya, benar sekali." ucap Gakupo.

"Duh, sudah tidak sabar besok." ucap Neru.

"Benar.." ucap Nero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya di Loid Gakuen...**

"Inilah harinya." ucap Rie dan Rei.

"Hari yang menjadi penentuan." ucap Mayu.

"Siapakah pemenangnya?" tanya Miku pada diri sendiri.

"Moga-moga di setiap perlombaan kelas X-C menang." ucap Piko.

"Benar. Supaya kita bisa menunjukkan bahwa kelas X-C bukan kelas rendahan yang dikatakan murid kelas X-A dan X-B." ucap Len.

"Minna, cepat turun ke lapangan, ada pemberitahuan untuk pemenang lomba." ucap Kiyoteru.

"Baik sensei." koor murid kelas X-C lalu berlari turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di lapangan...**

"Minna, saya, selaku kepala sekolah kalian, mengumumkan untuk pemenang lomba untuk hari pahlawan yang diadakan kemarin." ucap Al-sensei.

"Dan ini dia pemenangnya." ucap Al-sensei.

Pemenang lomba menggambar :

Juara 1 : Nakajima Gumi - X-C

Juara 2 : Suzune Ring - X-A

Juara 3 : Shoka Tori - X-B

.

Pemenang lomba _fashion show _:

Juara 1 : Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito - X-C

Juara 2 : Kagami Lenka dan Kamine Rinto - X-B

Juara 3 : Aoki Lapis dan Shion Nigaito - X-A.

.

Pemenang lomba paduan suara :

Juara 1 : X-C class.

Juara 2 : X-A class.

Juara 3 : X-B class.

.

Pemenang lomba baca puisi :

Juara 1 : Ooka Miko - X-C

Juara 2 : Hibiki Lui - X-B

Juara 3 : Fuga Koto - X-A

.

"Itulah pemenang dari setiap lomba yang ada, sepertinya semua yang juara satu di sini adalah kelas X-C." ucap Al-sensei.

"Yeah, kelas kita juara satu semua." ucap Miku senang.

"Inilah bukti bahwa kita bisa saling memercayai." ucap Rin.

"Bagi murid pemenang di setiap lomba tersebut, silahkan maju ke depan." ucap Al-sensei.

Pembagian hadiah pun dimulai.

"Hidup kelas X-C!" teriak Miku memakai toanya.

"Yeah... kelas X-C memang top!" teriak Tei dan Rie.

"Yuhuuu." ucap Rook sambil melompat bahagia.

"Sekarang fasilitas di kelas kita menjadi elite." ucap Mayu.

"Yaa, sekarang semuanya sudah berubah." ucap Rei.

"We are the champion." teriak kelas X-C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tingkat persahabatan dan rasa kepercayaan yang tinggi mampu membuat semuanya menjadi berubah. Kita yang diejek oleh kelas-kelas lain, mampu membuat semuanya berbalik. Oleh karena itu, janganlah berpikir negatif. Berpikirlah positif dalam segala hal. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba._

_- X-C class_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai juga..**

**Miku : Sepertinya fic ini sangat panjang deh.**

**Rei : Yaa, sepertinyaa..**

**Omake**

Setelah kemenangan kelas X-C, mereka pun memulai kebiasaan mereka lagi di kelas.

"Heaa, ayo kita joget gangnam style!" pekik Miku.

"Ayoooo!" teriak seluruh penghuni kelas X-C.

_Oppa Gangnam Style.._

_Eeee... Sexy Lady.._

_Opp Opp Oppa Gangnam Style.._

KRIETT

Pintu pun terbuka, meunjukkan seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

'Kelas ini selalu ramai.' batin Kiyoteru.

"Minna, karena kalian menang, maukah kalian sensei traktir karaoke?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"MAUUUUUUUU." teriak seluruh penghuni kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat karaoke...**

"Nah, ayo kita nyanyi World Is Mine bersama-sama." teriak Miku.

"Ayooo!"

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete_

_Yo ne?_

_Sono ichi_

_Itsumoto chigau kami gata ni kiga tsuku koto_

_Sono ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto ii ne_

_Sono san_

_Watashi no hito koto ni wa mitsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka shita_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_

_Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii de_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Kiga tsuite nee nee_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no_

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai_

_Ima sugu ni yo_

_Ahhhh_

_Check One Two_

_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Seketika dinding karaoke itu pada retak semua.

"Tehehe, sepertinya kekencangan ya?" tanya Rin.

"Sepertinya." ucap Luka sweatdropped.

"Ganti lagu saja deh." ucap Len.

"Eh, Teto-chan, Neru-chan, ayo nyanyi lagu Triple Baka." ucap Miku.

"Ayuk." ucap Teto dan Neru.

_Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun_

_Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayou_

_Shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta_

_Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru_

_Kotoba ni sasoware_

_"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa"_

_"Honki de tsuraretaa"_

_Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai _

_Dou shiyou mo nai sono toki_

_Hirameita nanika ni yori_

_Sugu ni akirameta_

_Baka baka baka_

_Nani ga koko made anata o ogukasu no?_

_Michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose_

_Baka baka baka_

_Hoka di yaru koto mada mada arun ja nai_

_Naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne_

_Watashi no iru ni shite ageru_

Lalu berlanjut sampai malam...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi seru ya?" tanya Ruko.

"Iyaa. Waktu Rin-chan nyanyi lagu Invisible sama Gumi itu juga bagus." ucap Teiru.

"Iyaa.. Apalagi saat Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, dan Gumi nyamyi lagu Bad End Night, Twilight Night, dan Crazy Night." ucap Kaiko.

"Semuanya nyanyi bagus-bagus deh." ucap Rie.

"Tapi aku lebih demen saat Mayu dan Ritsu nyanyi lagu Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain." ucap Rei.

"Iya benar. Lagu super cepat itu kan?" tanya Miko.

"Iyaa.." ucap Rei.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah malam." ucap Piko.

"Iya, minna, ayo pulang." ucap Ren.

"Besok baru lanjutkan." ucap Lin.

"Yaa, sayonara minna." ucap Miki.

Lalu mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

The End...

.

.

.

.

**Rei : Gimana endingnya? Gantungkah?**

**Rie : Sepertinya iya..**

**Rei : Ah, yang kejadian memikirkan untuk menjual apa dan acara contekkan itu kenyataan loh di sekolah Rei. Ini adalah rekor words Rei yang baru.. Sekitar 5000+ words.. ^^**

**Rie : Kalau begitu yang terakhir.. Kami ucapkan..**

**Rei and Rie : Mind To Review this story?**


End file.
